Thunder and Lightning
by Archerein
Summary: As he died, Tsuna's only regret was not being able to protect his famiglia... awakening as a baby in a parallel universe where he is not the Vongola Decimo, watch as he strives to protect his new family and his twin brother Ieyasu.


THUNDER AND LIGHTNING

 **Disclaimer;** I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters therein; this story is for entertainment purposes **only**.

 **Summary =** As he died, Tsuna's only regret was not being able to protect his famiglia... awakening as a baby in a parallel universe where he is not the Vongola Decimo, watch as he strives to protect his new family and his twin brother Ieyasu.

 **Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi whimpered as he listened to the sound of the last of his famiglia drawing their last breath. Pressing his hands to the wound in his side, Tsuna could only watch, as the stones of the mansion were stained red with the blood of his best friend. With tears in his eyes, he used the last of his strength to crawl to Gokudera's side. Checking for a pulse and finding none, Tsuna cried out in anguish for his fallen storm.

"Gokudera-kun! Wake up! You… y-you promised…!"

As a shadowy figure walked towards him, he couldn't help but wonder.

 _How did this happen?!_

It had started out like any other day at the Vongola Mansion. Paperwork, the bane of Tsuna's existence had started to create a permanent vacation home on his desk, and as Reborn was arriving any day now to drop in on his victi-cough-student, he was forced to deal with all of it… _in a single day!_

Running his hands through his fluffy brown mop, Tsuna leaned back in his desk chair.

It had been 10 years since he had inherited the position of Vongola Decimo, allowing Timoteo to retire with his guardians in some remote corner of the world. After his graduation from Namimori Chu, both Tsuna and his guardians had moved to Italy and the Vongola Mansion. With the exception of Hibari of course, as he had stayed in Japan with his Foundation, only coming to the Mansion every few months or so to receive missions and to fight with Mukuro.

The years had passed in a blur since then, sending his guardians on missions, creating alliances and fighting off enemy famiglia's had become the norm.

Just then an explosion sounded on the grounds.

"Hahaha! Fireworks pack such a punch these days. Hahaha!"

"Come back here Sword-Freak! And they're NOT fireworks!"

"Yare, yare, just give up already Baka-Dera."

"Stupid cow! What did you just call me?!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. _I can feel a headache coming on._

Deciding that with the noise doing paperwork was impossible, Tsuna left the study to seek out the source of the commotion.

"Good morning Decimo-sama."

Tsuna smiled. "Good morning Christoff. Are they causing trouble again?"

The butler sighed. "You don't want to know Decimo-sama."

"Ah, it can't be as bad as the time they went to Venice. There's nothing they can do that will shock me anymore."

Grimacing, Christoff gave in. "Hibari-sama and Mukuro-sama have decimated the grounds, Yamamoto-sama and Ryohei-sama have managed to completely demolish the dojo during an ' _Extreme!'_ fight, Gokudera-sama and Lambo-sama have destroyed the kitchen and the front gardens, and that is only _this morning!_ "

Pausing in his rant, Christoff reached for his calculator. "Collectively they have drawn up a total of 4 million euro's of damages, with the exception of Chrome-sama who went shopping and only came back a little while ago."

Eyebrow twitching, Tsuna thanked the butler and continued down the hallway until he reached the entrance hall.

"I will bite you to death, Pineapple-Herbivore."

"Kufufu looks like the Skylark wants to play. Chrome watch my cake for me."

"Of course, Mukuro-sama."

" _EXTREME_ fight!"

"Shut up Turf-Top! You'll disturb Jyuudaime!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera-kun you need to loosen up."

"Shut it Sword-Freak!"

"Yare, yare, the great Lambo-san is surrounded by idiots."

Walking in on the scene Tsuna could only stare, taking in the cake smearing the walls, the craters forming in the floor due to Mukuro and Hibari's fight, and gritted his teeth.

"Just what do you think you're doing."

The room froze as they all turned toward their friend and boss, taking in the slight shaking in the shoulders and the clenched fists they tensed.

 _Uh-oh._ Rule 1 in the Vongola household, _never_ ; _ever_ get Tsuna mad when he's spent the night doing paperwork.

Chrome acted first, bowing in apology. "Sorry boss."

Mukuro chuckled, although his smile was more strained than usual. "I apologise, Vongola."

Hibari looked away. "Hn."

Ryohei went to the trouble of lowering his voice from its usual decibel level. "I'm _extremely_ sorry, Sawada!"

"I apologise Jyuudaime!" Gokudera bowed so low his nose touched the ground in penance.

"Sorry Tsuna." Yamamoto was the only one who acted seemingly normal, however his eyes were narrowed as he kept an eye on all available exits.

Just then, Christoff saved the day by silently walking into the room and passing Tsuna a cup of coffee. Sipping the drink slowly, the Vongola Boss sat in his usual spot on the couch and focused on the bitter drink. Finally looking up from his cup Tsuna eyed them all.

"You're forgiven."

Slowly the rest of the group relaxed and returned to their usual chaos.

That was when the screams started, and the front part of the mansion exploded in a shower of debris and blood.

Long used to these types of circumstances, Generation X of the Vongola Famiglia steadied themselves and drew their weapons and stood in front of Tsuna as a figure approached.

A maid ran by carrying a luger and covered in blood and dust. "Decimo-sama! We're under attack! It's the Nascosto Famiglia!"

Looking at each of his guardians in turn, Tsuna instantly switched to HDWM and made his decision.

"Lambo, make sure the civilians make it to the exits safely. Mukuro, Chrome, use your illusions to get behind them for a sneak attack. Ryohei, I'm counting on you to attack on the main bulk of the enemy head on and draw their attention. Gokudera and Yamamoto go with him and lead the ground forces. Hibari, you're with me."

And as he walked away, without knowing it, Tsuna's world began to crumble.

Striding quickly down the now-abandoned hallways, Tsuna and Hibari made their way to the office of Vongola Decimo… well, what was left of it.

Ignoring the wreckage that once was his office, Tsuna walked past the destruction and pulled on a painting of Vongola Primo to reveal a safe. Activating his flame Tsuna pressed his ring into the slot as Hibari watched from a distance. Tsuna steadied himself and calmed his breathing.

Tsuna spoke, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo"

After a series of beeping noises and the clicking of the locks being released, Tsuna removed his ring from the slot and opened the safe.

Emptying the contents of the safe into his pockets Tsuna turned to Hibari.

"Now we go."

Nodding in agreement, Hibari followed as the herbivore – no, _omnivore_ that was Sawada Tsunayoshi, as he went to confront his enemies for what would hopefully be the last time.

Little did they know, it was.

Tsuna stared dumbly at the bodies of his famiglia.

It had happened so fast…

 _Hibari-san…_ a bullet ripped through his head as he shoved Tsuna out of the way.

 _Ryohei-nii…_ surrounded, he fought rabidly until an enemy guardian ripped his heart from his chest.

 _Lambo…_ crushed under the rubble of the entryway when getting the civilian's to safety.

 _Mukuro…_ driven to insanity by one of his own illusions while defending Chrome's body.

 _Chrome…_ her false organs failing under the electrocution of the enemy's box animals.

 _Takeshi…_ shredded by the enemy swordsman he bled out within minutes.

 _Hayato…_ shot 6 times to the chest with one of his arms mangled beyond repair.

 _Mina…_

Shutting his eyes tight against the destruction Tsuna pinched himself.

"This can't be happening… It's just a dream… Wake up!"

Yet when he opened his eyes and they were still there… lifeless.

Tsuna screamed in grief.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?"

Sobs wracking his thin frame, Tsuna turned and watched as the man who killed his famiglia stalked towards him.

"You… you did this!"

The man stopped and grinned at his despair. He laughed.

"I would certainly think so Vongola, I wouldn't want someone else taking the credit for my work! Isn't it beautiful?" His voice rose in his excitement and the glint of madness that was always within him became ever more noticeable.

Struggling to rise to one knee, Tsuna groaned in pain. He had not been left untouched from the fighting. Over the years he had become efficient at dispatching his enemies, he had not been this injured in decades.

"How could you?! The Nascosto and the Vongola were allies!"

At that the man known as Nascosto Nero tilted his head to the side to observe him curiously.

"You really think that don't you?" he chuckled softly. "Even after all these years you are still so naïve. As if a power such as the Nascosto would ever bow to the will of Vongola."

"We were friends! Even you cannot deny that!" Tsuna shouted, desperately. "Was all that a lie?!"

Turning sombre the man kneeled before his unresponsive form and tousled his hair.

"Of course not _bambino_ , but all things must come to an end."

And as the members of the Nascosto Famiglia arrived and stood behind their boss, Tsuna knew it was over.

"Don't even bother to get up, you've just spent 2 hours fighting 4 of my guardians single-handed. By my estimate you have a broken rib, a concussion, countless internal injuries, and enough stab wounds to be a pincushion in you're next life."

Tsuna still couldn't believe it, only 2 and half hours ago all he had to worry about was finishing paperwork and keeping his guardians from destroying the manor…

He blinked the tears from his eyes at the thought of his famiglia.

 _Mina-san…_

Having lost the strength to move, all he could do was watch as the gun pressed against his forehead.

"Any last words, Vongola?"

Looking into his eyes for a trace of remorse, any sign that this was the man he knew… and was disappointed. He turned accusing eyes at his enemies, forcing every ounce of hatred into his voice as he spoke.

"We'll see you in hell, _Nascosto_." He spat the name out like a curse.

No one saw Tsuna's pocket begin to light up in a rainbow of colour as the gun fired.

"Goodbye… _bambino_ …"

The whispered words were the last things he heard before his world ended and faded into darkness.

And in another world, a baby known as Sawada Tsunayoshi opened his eyes, and cried.


End file.
